


Y2K I Love You!

by genagirl



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genagirl/pseuds/genagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it was the end of the world?  Would two people in love tell each other what they need to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y2K I Love You!

Y2K - I Love You

By Gena

 

At first no one believed it, they all thought it some Alan Funk kind of prank and they’d all be told to smile. Only when the president, every other world leader, a gaggle of scientists and religious figures from more than a dozen faiths appeared on a global CNN telecast did it sink in. Reactions varied - cries of disbelief gave way to prayers and grim I told you so’s. Law and order vanished overnight, what good were laws when the world really was going to end sometime tomorrow.

They named it Y2K. Some sick bastard, no doubt, with a warped sense of humor thought it only fitting that the meteor heading towards Earth should carry the dreaded name. A hunk of burned out star, smashing its way across our solar system like a Japanese tourist at Mount Rushmore, heralding total destruction for humankind and it was going to end with a joke. Life.

In Cascade, Washington as with every other major city in the world people were attending to those last minute priorities. Always wanted to skydive? Do it today ‘cause you won’t have a chance tomorrow. Dreamed of making love to a celebrity? Gary Coleman can be here in an hour. Haven’t had a chance to see The Phantom Menace, every theater in town is showing it. It was a time for tying up loose ends, for laying your cards on the table and making your peace. 

"Chief?" Jim Ellison moved to his partner’s side, taking the phone from his hand. He listened, heard the crackle of static and quiet weeping on the other end. "Naomi? Naomi, don’t worry. I’m here, I’ll take care of him." Blair turned away, took a deep breath then faced Jim again to retrieve the handset.

"Mom," his voice crawled passed the painful tightening in his throat. "Mom, I love so much. You’ve been the best mother in the world and that will be with me always." Jim stood close by, his hand warm and comforting where it rested on Blair’s shoulder. After a moment, with another vow of devotion Sandburg passed the phone to his partner. 

"I love you too, Naomi," Jim said softly. "I always will." He hung up, staring at the phone for a long time before Blair pressed against his side. "Hey, Chief," he whispered, "she’s some lady."

"Naomi’s an original, man," Blair declared. He had tears in his eyes but a smile on his lips. "So," looking at the clock he calculated, "we’ve got just over twelve hours."

"Wanna clean the loft?" Jim suggested. He was rewarded with a watery glare just this side of real. "Come on, Sandburg," he cajoled, "a little dusting." 

"The world’s ending," Blair said a little unsteadily, "and he wants to dust!" Judging the distance between him and his friend, Sandburg launched himself at Ellison. With a whoosh of air, Jim collapsed onto the couch, Blair on top of him. "You, my friend, are a Sofa King!"

"Huh?" Ellison looked up at him, confusion plain on his face.

"Sofa King," Blair repeated. "Sofa King annoying!" Knowing this was his last night on Earth, he attacked the larger man, tickling until Jim was boneless with laughter. "Gotcha," Blair proclaimed, though his last seconds of tickling had been more like a caress. He retreated to the safety of the kitchen, "I believe this evens the score. 

I can officially cease to exist because I have been declared champion of the loft." Raising his beer bottle in salute, Blair chugged half the bottle. He expected a mocking retort from his partner but when he looked over, Jim was standing at the balcony doors, looking out over the city. "Jim? Hey, man, what’s wrong?" Ellison didn’t respond. 

"Jim, come on, man. We don’t have time for a zone-out."

"I’m not zoning," Jim said. "I can hear them, Blair." He looked towards his partner and his light blue eyes sparkled. "I can hear people praying, crying, begging." The sudden change in mood swept over Blair, carrying him along. He moved quickly to Jim’s side, standing shoulder to shoulder with him. "Cease to exist," he echoed.

"What?"

"You said you will cease to exist. Do you really believe that?" 

Jim met his eye, and a terrible sadness seemed trapped just on the other side of his gaze. 

"No." Blair stepped closer, his arm going around Jim’s waist, his head resting against his shoulder. "No, I don’t believe it. How could I? Even if the whole world is blown apart, I think my soul will find someplace."

"Some place with books," Jim declared. "Lots and lots of books." A smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "Any regrets, Chief?"

Blair tightened his hold, moving around until they stood face to face. "Not a one, Jim. You were my destiny."

"I have one," Jim said. Raising his hand to touch Blair’s cheek he whispered, "I regret not telling you how much I love you."

"You did," Blair protested. "A dozen times a day. Every time you said, ‘don’t forget your coat, Chief’ or ‘get your keys’ or ‘eat something, Blair’ I heard it. Each time you shoved me behind you when someone was shooting at us, or something was blowing up, and when you put your arm across my chest during a high speed chase, I heard it." He placed his own hand on Jim’s face, staring into the shimmering eyes, "I love you, too."

"Look at us," Jim mused, "it only takes the end of the world to get us to confess how we feel." He pulled Blair hard against him, burying his face in the fragrant curls. "Who says we’re not sensitive to each other?"

They stood there a long time, watching the sky and the eerie glow which had appeared in the western sky. Finally, Jim tugged his friend up the stairs to his bed and together they stripped down to boxers and lay on the wide mattress. "Did you tell you dad and Stephen goodbye?" Blair asked quietly.

"Yeah. Stephen was going over there to spend the end with him and Sally."

"Why didn’t you?" Blair gave his hands free reign, touching the broad chest, mapping Jim’s flanks until he could have drawn him. 

Jim pressed a kiss to his forehead, "because I want the end to be you and me." His lips found Blair’s, sucking the breath from the younger man’s lungs in a passionate explanation. "I want the world to end with you in my arms, Chief. Just the way my world began."

"Yeah?"

A gentle chuckle escaped Ellison, "yep." They were silent, intent on expressing what had been forming between them for years. 

"Can I tell you something?"

Blair drew back, a serious expression on his face. "Jim, we have less than ten hours now and you want to talk? This really is some Twilight zone episode, isn’t it?"

"No," Jim maintained, "I just wanted to tell you I really hated those freaky sideburns you were wearing there for a while."

"What!" Blair pulled away, sitting up to stare down at his friend. 

"You said they were great. You told me I looked good like that."

"I lied." Jim shrugged.

"Okay, honesty, I can do that." Blair took a deep breath and said, "the white socks make you look like a geek. I didn’t want to have to say it, but it’s true."

Jim’s gaze narrowed, "I’m the one who told Sam you were cheating on her."

"I told Elaine Waters you were gay."

"I told Simon you were." 

Twin smiles gave way to giggles and soon full blown laughter. 

"I’ve never had sex with another man, Jim," Blair whispered.

"No time like the present," Jim replied sagely. "It’s not sex, Sandburg, it’s the love." He stroked a hand down Blair’s body, silent worship, "we’ve always had that." 

Their bodies fit together just as their lives had; awkwardly at first but with an increasing intensity. Sweating, murmuring endearments only a day earlier would have never fallen from their lips, they made physical the feelings which had been growing between them since the first day. Jim spread himself wide, allowing his guide the final control of his body. Blair took him tenderly, awed by what he had again been granted. Tangled up in each other, moist from lovemaking, they watched the glow brighten. An artificial light, blossoming on the western horizon drew them from their bed and the love they had shared. Jim wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, folding Blair inside next to his heart. Cocooned, they watched the beginning of the end.

"It’s beautiful," Jim said. "I can hear it coming through the atmosphere." He turned his face down, capturing Blair’s mouth with his. "I love you," he vowed again, "forever."

"Forever," Blair echoed. The glow intensified, burning away everything but what each heart carried inside. 

Holding each other,

Jim and Blair looked into the depths of Y2K and found each other.

 

End…


End file.
